


Race

by ionica01



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, a normal breakfast in the Elrics' family, with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Edward and his son dispute the winner of a certain race over breakfast. Meanwhile, Winry questions if she and Ed are bringing up the children properly.Just another normal breakfast in the Elrics' home.





	Race

“Daddy!! Waaaake up!” Ed blinked stupefied to the toddler that was sitting on top of him, pulling at his shirt. He had a huge grin (inherited from his father, no doubt) spread across his face as he dangerously pulled on the thin fabric of Edward’s pyjama, ready to tear it apart.

“Easy there, Yuriy!” Ed answered with a hoarse voice, clearing his throat and patting his son on the head. He got up, catching the boy with both of his arms and spinning him around, causing him to let out yelps of happiness before putting him down once again and asking: “what’s with all the rush?”

“Mom said to wake you up for breakfast!” He said again before smirking mischievously: “and she said not to stole.”

“Oh.” Ed answered, scratching the back of his neck. “Well if mom says so, we better not angry her.” The child nodded gravely. “Come on, let’s brush our teeth and have some breakfast!”

They went into the bathroom and picked their toothbrushes, cleansing their teeth side by side (and with Yuriy on a chair in order to reach the sink and see himself in the mirror. Ed always encouraged him that he’ll grow taller!)

“All done!” The little one mused, rushing out of the bathroom but being caught by his collar in time.

“Let me check!” He said, grabbing the boy’s face and squeezing his cheeks to make him open his mouth. “Come on!” He repeated, but his son was as stubborn as his father: he kept his mouth shut and had no intention to let his dad see the results of his morning routine. “Fine, have it your way.” Ed resigned himself, letting him go with a sigh. The child ran happily ahead of him, but freezed in place after hearing his father add: “but you’ll get no dessert if you haven’t brushed your teeth well.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Yuriy turned around on his heels and ran past his father back to the bathroom, brushed his teeth once again and then came grinning to Ed.

“That a good boy!” The former alchemist exclaimed after a thorough check. “Now, off to get you some apple pie!”

“Yeey!” The kid exclaimed, jumping down the stairs two at a time. He got into the kitchen first, his father right behind him.

“Good morning, Winry!” Edward greeted, kissing her shortly and taking the plates out of her hands. The children were already sitting down, Sarah in her special baby chair. Winry sat next to her, Ed taking his place at the other end of the table.

“Mom, guess what?!” Yuriy beamed as they all began eating, making Winry turn her attention from feeding Sarah. “I beat dad!”

“You what?” Asked the parents in unison, the mother with a indulging smile at the father’s offensive response.

“Just now! I was the first to come down the stairs!” The child answered with a smug face. Winry could have sworn she saw his nose grow like Pinocchio's just then, but stifled her laugh to listen to his story.

“Wait a minute, I didn’t know we were racing!” Ed protested, putting down his fork.

“But We always are!” Yuriy pouted, glancing at Sarah, who was now playing with her bowl and giggling happily.

“Do you think I’d ever lose to you?” Edward replied, with the same smug face his son had used just a few moments ago. Winry could barely keep in a giggle as she witnessed her husband and her son fight.

“Mom, didn’t I win?!” The boy turned to her with a pleading look, making it that much harder for the mother to keep a straight face. However, she had to play the part.

“Well I don’t know, I think you did.” She mused, before adding with an indulging smile: “Weren’t you just a step behind, Edward?” She said, looking at her husband.

“See, see?!” Yuriy spoke with sparkling eyes.

“Hmm… I demand a rematch!” The man crossed finally his arms, nodding. Winry sighed relief when he gave in: she should have trusted him more.

“Dooooggy!” Sarah suddenly exclaimed, her voice accompanied by a loud  _ thud _ . The whole family turned towards the small girl and their jaws dropped: she was now facing a doggy out of wood, standing in the place of the former bowl. And around it… A circle out of food…?

“Is that…?” Was all Ed could say before being interrupted by his wife’s scream.

“What on earth?! Is that a transmutation circle?!” And she then turned with an accusing look to her husband: “Edward Elric, what did you teach our two-year old daughter?!”

“I… I didn’t…!” He began defending himself, peeking around to see if any wrench was nearby.

“Awesome!!” Yuriy exclaimed, running to his sister’s side, ignoring both his stupefied parents. “Sarah can do alchemy too!”

The two parents looked at him with questioning looks.

“She’s always around me when I learn, so I started explaining things, the way dad does. She must have been picking them up!” He looked so proud of himself with that bright smile of his that Winry’s frown started melting into a smile.

“See, Winry? Not my fault!” Edward defended himself.

“I swear, why do we have to have a house full of alchemists…” She slapped her forehead against her palm to hide a small smile, before recollecting herself and getting up.

“But if you taught her this, Yuriy, you have to turn that bowl back to how it was now.” She scolded him.

“That’s… Dad, how do you do that?” The boy turned to his dad, pleading.

“How should a loser like me know that?” Edward fake-pouted, getting up as well.

“I’m gonna help you with the dishwashing.” He instead told Winry, ignoring his son's groan behind him.. The two locked eyes and smiled mischievously.

“Wait, dad! You win, okay? You won!!” The boy eventually whined, trying to get his dad to help him when he saw him walking out of the room.  


“Did I?" Ed stopped in the door frame, turning to see his sun nod energetically. "In that case, maybe I could teach you…” he mused.  


“Please!!!” the boy begged.  


“But only if you finish your vegetables!” Winry interfered, before leaving the living room with Ed.

“Are we even raising them properly?” She asked her husband once they were alone in the kitchen, leaning into his frame while soaping the plates. 

“Hmm… Probably not.” He chuckled, making her shoot him an angry look. “But then again, no one does.” He smiled softly, locking eyes with her.

She only laughed, handing Edward the plate to dry and sing-sang: “that’s true.”

 

Winry loved her weird family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I simply love this family! Ed and Winry have such a great dynamic and I love thinking about how they'd raise their kids! If you like this, I might post more like it!


End file.
